


don't look back or you'll be lost forever

by neeuqiar



Series: Talia trying to do better [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good mom Talia, Hal Jordan & Talia al Ghul, M/M, Part 2, don't know what to tag, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeuqiar/pseuds/neeuqiar
Summary: please look inside I have a messag ebefore you start reading
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Talia trying to do better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	don't look back or you'll be lost forever

hi i want to post a part two to the Talia redemption arc. If anyone cud please please please help me I am looking for someone to be my beta if interested. Also if anyone is willing I wanted someone to help with the writing process like just a sounding board that I can run ideas by. please let me know either in the comments or somehow?(new to AO3) have the story thought out already just need a 2nd opinion to fine tune it.  
Let me know


End file.
